


Hunted, Caught, Taken

by brooksey



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Community: masseffectkink, F/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooksey/pseuds/brooksey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the dead of night, Shepard is being hunted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunted, Caught, Taken

**Author's Note:**

> The kinkmeme has taken over my life. This isn't really a fill, but I read a prompt with a couple of points that melded with an idea I was already working on and made it happen. 
> 
> Since it's partially inspired by the prompt, here's the link: http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/8276.html?thread=41045844#t41045844

In the dead of night, Shepard is being hunted. Everywhere she's been for the last three days, she's felt his presence, silent and taunting, following her like an ominous shadow. She's starting to regret getting into this little wager.

It's her own fault, really. It was she who had boasted about her stealth training, and she who had dared him to best her at what was clearly _not_ her game. With a dangerous smile, he'd accepted her challenge, then vanished. 

She hasn't laid eyes on him since, but she's felt him stalking her constantly. There's no way she'll find him before he finds her; she almost wants to lose just so it'll be over. Still, she _is_ Commander Shepard, and she doesn't have it in her to give up, even on something like this. 

She needs food — a biotic has to eat — and she plans to get it and get out as quickly as possible. Creeping through the deserted mess, she holds her breath, listening. She hears nothing except her own heartbeat. The stillness is unnerving; better to just do this openly. It'll go faster that way. 

Striding swiftly to the counter, she reaches up to the cabinet and grasps the handle. There's no sound, only a gentle push of air, a split second before one strong hand wraps around her throat. An arm snakes around her from behind, holding her flush against a broad chest. 

"I win," Thane's husky voice murmurs in her ear.

Her heart is suddenly racing — she's startled, sure, but also a little aroused. "You do," she gasps, tipping her head back to give him a better grip. All right, maybe more than a _little_ aroused.

"Mmm. And as the winner, I am taking my prize."

"Prize?"

"You," he rumbles. "Here. Now." 

He moves in front of her and kisses her deeply, the hand at her neck now wound in her hair. The other hand is nimbly undoing the fastenings of his pants and freeing his erection. Her tongue slides into his mouth, seeking his; he brings one of her hands to grip his cock. 

The kiss is broken, and his voice is in her ear again. "On your knees, Commander."

There's a sharp twist in her belly and she's on the floor like the good soldier she is. Taking orders from Thane is hotter than she could have imagined. Reaching out with the point of her tongue, she flicks it over his sensitive tip and is rewarded with a stifled grunt. He's already struggling to keep his reactions in check, and she wants to break him — seeing him, hearing him come undone at her hand drives her mad with desire. 

Running her hands around to rest on the curves of his ass, she pulls him closer, and takes his cock into her mouth. Thane drops his head, a low moan in the back of his throat, and grips the countertop behind him so hard she's half expecting him to leave dents. She's about to set herself to her task when he stills, her lips wrapped around him, and rests a hand on her head.

"Wait," he whispers. She freezes, and a second later, doors swish open.

"Hey, Krios," Garrus's amiable voice floats over to her, "you're up late. And out in the open — does this mean you finally got Shepard?" 

A shallow thrust into her mouth. She responds by dragging her tongue over him from base to tip, and feels his body tense. 

"I got her."

Footsteps are passing behind her and she inwardly blesses the counter that is conveniently blocking the view. She takes the opportunity to suck on the head of Thane's cock. He's gasping under his breath and tiny grunts are trying to force their way out of his chest; she wonders whether Garrus can hear any of it.

"Well, good," Garrus declares from across the room, "it's about time somebody showed her who's boss."

Another swish, and the elevator leaves with Garrus inside. "I couldn't agree more," Thane chuckles, a deep sound she can feel vibrating on her tongue. His hands splay across her jaw and he fucks her mouth in earnest now.

_"Gods,_ siha," he groans, "you feel amazing." He moves slowly in and out, watching as his cock slides past her lips, moaning aloud at the height of each inward thrust. The sensations that a human can bring are still new to him, and from what she can tell, intense. He's not bothering anymore to try to stay quiet and the sounds of his pleasure fill the room.

Although this is what she wanted, to hear him lose control, and it's unbelievably sexy, she's still given pause by their location. She halts for a moment and his groans subside. "Thane," she murmurs, speaking more quietly than she needs to in the empty room, "do you want to take this upstairs?"

Before she can even realize what's happening, she's been hoisted to her feet and one of those hands of his, so skilled at so many things, has slipped down the front of her shorts. His fingers brush her clit and now she's the one moaning with abandon, no concern for who might hear. Her ear, her neck, the valley between her breasts are being assaulted by his lips, tongue and teeth.

"What I want," he says forcefully, "is to fuck you. Right now." Molten heat swirls through her body at the words. Between his touch and his voice, she's powerless to resist, and can muster no more than a gasp in response. Knowing he's won, he picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. Reaching a table in the mess, he sets her down and tugs at her shorts and tank top, leaving them in a pile on the floor beneath them.

A brow ridge arches, intrigued. "Nothing underneath, Shepard? I think you wanted me to find you tonight."

"I might have," she admits, "but— ohh—" She can barely speak now that his fingers have redoubled their efforts at her clit. She grabs on to his shoulders as his tongue sweeps across her nipple. "What if Garrus comes back?"

He stops, at that, and for a second she thinks that he's decided to adjourn to her cabin after all. But instead of agreeing to take the safe route, instead of pulling her to the floor and helping her gather her clothes, he advances on her, eyes full of purpose and locked on hers. Grabbing her ass in both hands, he yanks her to the edge of the table and positions himself at her entrance.

"Let him come," he growls, and hilts himself inside her in one smooth, deep stroke.

Her back arches and her whole body is quivering; she can't hold herself up anymore, and lies back on the table, the sounds coming out of her mouth nothing but incoherent nonsense. He follows her down, hooking one ankle over his shoulder and planting his other hand next to her head. Lifting her chin, she exposes her neck to him and he takes advantage, biting at her vulnerable throat as he thrusts into her.

A long, powerful leg wraps around his waist and invites him in deeper, hips rising up to greet him each time he sinks his cock into her. She feels like she's adrift, floating on a sea of sensation, and clings to his wrist, hoping it will anchor her to him. Over and over, he fills her completely, his pace gradually speeding up along with the pitch of his groans, tense and heavy with lust.

All she can do is hang on for the ride, all thoughts of getting caught completely driven from her mind as her singular focus becomes Thane moving inside her. She's going over the edge, clenching her muscles around him and whispering to him, begging him to come — and he does, his voice hoarse and gravelly and crying out her name as he empties into her, pushing himself as deeply as possible and halting there. 

Legs quaking, shoulders heaving with the effort to draw air, he relaxes; his ministrations are slow and gentle now, feather-light caresses tickling her and soft kisses warming her chilled skin. She shivers a little and he slips out of her, pulls her up to him, cradles her against his chest to provide her shelter and heat. 

She's spent the last few days as prey, pursued and always on guard, so this feeling — safety, trust, _home_ — brings her a rush of relief. Her head rests against his, cheek to cheek, and she hums contentedly. "Mmm, that was spectacular."

"Was?" Light dances in his eyes, amused and playful, as he reaches down and sweeps her clothes into his arms. A moment later, slipping one hand under her knees and one behind her back, he does the same to her.

He carries her to the elevator, and despite being completely naked, she feels for all the world like a bride being carried across the threshold. "I think you have not yet realized everything I had in mind as my reward," he whispers in her ear. "It's just that for the rest, we'll need a bit more privacy."


End file.
